Safety
by metaphoricheart
Summary: Stef and Lena foster a five year old Callie. Mariana, Brandon, and Jesus are the same ages as they are in the show. Collection of one shots surrounding this premise.


**Hey guys! So I'm not really sure what I plan on doing with this, but I'm leaning towards different one shots surrounding this premise rather than a linear story because I'm already working on one (Warmth) and it's really difficult to write. I much prefer one shots surrounding a story line, so that is probably what this will be. So don't expect a linear story but expect little stories surrounding this premise:**

**Callie is fostered by Stef and Lena as a five year old. Mariana, Brandon, and Jesus are all the same ages as they are on the show.**

* * *

Lena's three teenagers stood in her office after school, each with a different expression on their face. Brandon's was intrigued. Jesus's was horrified. Mariana's was cautious.

"I thought you were taking a break from foster though, ma?" Brandon finally spoke.

"We were...we just...Bill just...Bill was in a bind with Callie and we met her and we just…" Lena trailed off.

"Couldn't say no," Brandon finished for her.

Lena nodded.

"How old is she?" Mariana asked.

"She's uh, she's five."

"Five?!" Jesus all but shouted. "Mama, you're bringing a little kid in our house when we finally are able to do more mature things tease Mariana about being a virgin? Seriously?"

Mariana whacked her twin on the arm. Lena shot him a warning look.

"I know it's not fair that Mom and I sprung this on you so suddenly and didn't ask for your input at all. I know it'll be a bit of an adjustment having another person in the house, especially a five year old. But she's been moved around a lot, and been through a lot of not so good homes. We can provide her a safe and loving home for a while. I think you know how important that is, Jesus." Lena ended pointedly.

Jesus looked down. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry, Mama."

Lena picked up her bag from her chair and squeezed her youngest son's shoulder. "It's alright, sweetie. Let's go home. Callie will be there. Try to be extra nice and slow around her, she's a little scared."

"You know, this could be fun? I love little kids," Mariana babbled on the way to the parking lot.

8888

Stef and Callie sat on the floor of Lena and Stef's room. Stef was looking through Callie's stuff, trying to figure out what Callie already had and what she needed. Stef knew she'd have to get her kids to get the old toys out of storage into the garage.

"Callie, are these all of the clothes you have?" Stef said. There were barely three outfits in her bag.

Callie nodded. Stef sighed. What kind of homes was she placed in before where they didn't even make sure she was properly clothed?

"My kids and wife will be coming home soon, we should go downstairs so we can say hi when they come in," Stef stood up.

Callie's eyes widened in fear. Stef held out her hand which Callie took after a few moments of staring at it, and stood up. "Everything is going to be okay, Callie. My family is very nice. It's okay to be nervous though. Meeting new people is scary, huh?"

Callie nodded again. Stef wished she would talk more, but it wasn't uncommon for younger foster kids to not talk much. Mariana hadn't talked much at the beginning either.

The front door opened.

"In the kitchen, loves!" Stef shouted.

Her family filed in slowly. Lena smiled.

"Hi, Callie. How was your day with Stef? She didn't steal any of your peanutbutter and jelly did she?"

Callie giggled shyly. "No, ma'am."

"Remember, you can call me Lena, sweetie."

"Okay, Lena," Callie whispered.

Lena smiled again. "Remember the kids Stef and It old you about?"

Lena waited for Callie to nod. "Well, they are here to say hi."

"This is Mariana, Jesus, and Brandon," Lena pointed to each. As she said their names her children smiled at Callie and did a small wave.

"Would you like to introduce yourself, sweetie?" Lena asked. "Tell them something about yourself?"

Callie looked up at Stef with uncertainty. Stef smiled encouragingly. Callie took a deep breath.

"I'm Callie. I like spiders," she told them in a whisper.

Lena and Stef both broke into a smile and tried not to laugh at Mariana's horrified face. Callie noticed and looked nervous. She turned to Stef. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, sweetie. Mariana is just afraid of spiders and thinks they're gross. She just has a different opinion than you, and she is surprised. That's all," Stef reassured her.

"Oh," Callie looked at Mariana skeptically but Mariana smiled and nodded that her mom was correct.

"Spiders always creep me out, but you can help me take them back outside when they come in my room now that you're here, sound cool?" Mariana asked.

Callie smiled a little and nodded.

"Okay, Jesus, Mariana, and Brandon have homework to do," Lena shot them each a look prompting them to scurry upstairs to work on homework.

"She's cute and all, and pretty badass for liking spiders. But I still can't believe Moms brought a five year old in the house," Jesus groaned.


End file.
